


You Spin Me Right Round

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat Boy Billy Hargrove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: Billy gets Steve to come study and it gets spicy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	You Spin Me Right Round

It’s not like this was my first study session...study date? I had studied with plenty of girls and boys. But I have to admit there was something different about Billy Hargrove. Maybe it was because he was a Pi Kappa Alpha. Or maybe because Billy offered to help in English Lit without me asking. Most likely though, it was probably because Billy was the hottest thing in Indiana besides the summer heat. Seriously, the guy was of “Greek God” status. I’m talking blonde curly hair, ocean blue eyes, and muscles for days. Billy also had the audacity to be confident enough to wear crop tops. 

So here I am standing on the front porch of the Pi Kappa Alpha house debating how to go in. Should I knock, text Billy, or just walk in. Before I can make any decision the front door opens. 

“Oh shit hey! You’re Steve right?” asks a very tired and hungover looking Tommy. 

I think that’s his name. 

“Yeah, I’m supposed to study with Billy today.” I reply nervously. 

“Yeah, um, he’s in his room. Third door on the left.” 

“Thanks.” I say smiling and stepping into the house. 

“No problem. Wow he kinda is a pretty boy.” 

I barely hear the last part he whispers. 

“Pretty Boy.” I whisper as I walk towards the stairs. 

Is that what he thinks about me? I mean don’t get me wrong, I am pretty, but BIlly said that? I can feel my cheeks heat up when I reach the stairs. The carpet is sticky, gross, which almost distracts me from my own thoughts racing at hundred miles per hour. But not for long. Billy doesn’t think I’m pretty. No way. I’m pretty but there is no way that Billy thinks that. 

I finally reach the top of the stairs. It’s quiet and empty in the hallway. Which is pretty common for a Saturday at 12pm. I get to BIlly’s door which has a plaque with his name on it and it’s even got a little pride flag on it. He could be an ally I think to myself. I take one last breath and knock on the door. 

My hands begin to sweat waiting. When the door opens I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me. Billy answers wearing a “My Chemical Romance” crop top and the shortest black shorts I have ever seen. 

“Uhhh.” I tried to say words but it wasn’t happening. 

“Hey Harrington.” He greets smirking and leaning against the door frame.  
“Hey.” I finally squeak out. 

“You gonna come in or you just gonna stand out there all day?” He asks, licking his lips. 

I nod and walk in making a beeline for his bed just so I take a moment to gather myself. I place my bag on his bed and let out a deep breath. 

“You want anything to drink?” He asks sauntering over to his mini fridge. 

I look up to answer and I swear for the hundredth time today I almost die. I look and on the right side of his room, next to a bean bag chair, is a stripper pole. Why am I being punished? Did I do something awful in a past life to be tortured like this? 

“Uhhh, water please. What’s with the pole?” I ask without even thinking. 

Smooth Steve. Very smooth. 

“Oh, the guy before me put it in. I just kept it cause it seemed like a pain in the ass to take it down. Plus, maybe the guy after me will get some use out of it. Also Tommy, my roommate, has a plan to get his girlfriend Carol to use it. Which between you and me, she’s never getting on it.” 

I nod awkwardly while pulling out my notebook and assignment paper. 

He walks over with the water and sits at the head of the bed leaning his back on the headboard. I turn to face him and sit crisscross at the foot of the bed. He holds out the water bottle to me and I take it trying my hardest not to touch his hand. 

“Alright pretty boy, what do you want to work on?” He asks, putting both of his hands behind his head. 

I stare for what feels like forever. 

“Um, well, I, uhhh...what was the question?” I say like the stuttering mess that I am. 

“Oh wow, yeah you definitely need my help.” He replies smiling and laughing only slightly. 

“I’m sorry it’s just, fuck, I gotta clear the air with you!” 

“Okay…” He says looking confused. 

Why is he confused I think to myself. He just called me pretty boy. Like you can’t just do that and not expect me to short circuit. 

“Harrington?”  
“Sorry! But ummm, you just called me pretty boy.” 

“Oh yeah, is that not okay?” He asks, his whole demeanor has changed. 

“Yes it’s fine, but only if you mean it.” 

“I do mean it. You’re a pretty boy. Like you have beautiful brown hair, calming brown eyes, and the preppy clothes you wear that make you look so soft. And honestly, that ass should already be twirling on that pole.” 

I sit there completely stunned. I have never had someone describe me like that. Nancy just always said I was cute. Never gave me specifics as to why I was cute. But Billy, he just put it out there without any hesitation. 

“Harrington, you good. I’m sorry if I mad you un-” 

“No no no, you’re fine! You’re more than fine. Also, once I saw the pole I was waiting for you to tell me it was yours and you practice daily.” I say scooting to sit next to him.

“I mean I never said I don’t use it. I just said the guy before put it in and the guy after me can worry about taking it down. So you want to study or you want a show?” He asks, sitting up on knees.

My mouth falls open and without realizing it I pull him onto my lap. 

“Oh you want a lap dance first?” He teases putting his hands on both sides of my head leaning on the headboard. 

I grab behind his neck and pull him down for a kiss. I can feel him smiling as he kisses me. After a few minutes, seems like hours, he breaks the kiss and gets up off the bed. He struts, I repeat, struts to the pole. I can feel my cheeks heat up again and my mouth going drier than the Sahara Desert. 

He turns on his speaker and it’s immediately playing “Moment” by Victoria Monét. He had to have planned this. I can feel my whole body heat up as he takes his shirt off. I must look like such a loser cause I haven’t moved from my spot on the bed or my hands by my side. He puts his hand on the pole and walks in a circle. Before he can do anything the door flies open and we both fling our heads towards the door.

“What the fuck Billy?! You said you were gonna study. Not perform! Jesus Christ!” Tommy says covering his eyes. 

“Why the fuck are you covering your eyes you idiot? I just have my shirt off!” Billy replies while putting his shirt back on.  
“Because asshole I don’t know if your boy toy has a boner or hell if you have one. And I don’t need to be scarred for life, okay!” Tommy says cracking his fingers open to peek at the scene in the room. 

“Just give me a minute shit head.” Billy says scooting him out of the room. 

I finally get up and pack my stuff up. As I finish and turn around, Billy is right in front of my face. 

“I’m sorry that went south.” He apologizes while rubbing the back of his head. 

“It’s fine, we can just study in my dorm later tonight. I don’t have a roommate so we can just chill after. Cause while I loved the strip tease, I really do need help with English.” I say smiling. 

“Sounds like a plan Pretty Boy. So can I kiss you...again?” He asks, licking and biting his lip. 

I answer with me pulling him by his waistband and my other hand his hair. The door opens again. 

“Oh come on! You said a minute!” Tommy yells.


End file.
